tdbigbrotherfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:DerpyandDawn/Useronculous Race - Ep 2
Don: Welcome 2 the Ridonculous Race. We are now in MORACCO. The six who placed the highest are here. With the Girly Girls Bulba and Ariel getting a head start! *Bulba: Yaay! *Ariel: *slams button and grabs tip* Oof! We need to go to "Youseff's Spice Carousel", let's go! *Bulba: Woohoo! *runs* *Don: Okay, the rest of y'all can go! *Donnie: Quick go go go! *Blake: Like shut up I know! *Donnie: Well you're not acting like it, Mr. Snail! *Blake: *grabs tip* Shut up and let's go. Maybe if we're lucky we can pick up a hand woven Moraccan carpet! *Donnie: *sighs* Fiiine... *VUF: *grabs tip* We have to go to some spice thing. We have to pick the right spices or, whatever... *Milk: K, Then hurry up shady ass. *VUF: Bish you didn't. *Milk: *sticks out tongue and runs* *VUF: D:< *runs after him screaming* *Ryan: How like, childish. CD get the tip. I do NOT want to scrape another cuticle. *CD: Fine... *grabs tip* Okay, let's go. *Ryan: Carry me. I am like so tired right now. :( *CD: Fine... *carries Ryan and runs* *Kai: Ugh. *grabs tip* We have to pick some stupid spices... Whatever, sprint! *starts running* *Welly: Radical! Let's go dude! *sprints *Finn: I am not a skunk honestly. *grabs tip* *Maria: Yes. I will make cinnamon pies XD. *runs* *--SPICE CART-- *Bulba: Hmmm... We have to pick the right ones or... *Ariel: ...This'll turn out nasty! Hmm... *points to 5 different spices* We'll take these. *Bulba: You positive? *Ariel: Yep! Come on bestie, let's go! Woohoo, race! *runs ahead* *Bulba: *blushes* Haha... Besties... *runs* *Donnie: *arrives with Blake* Okay, I think I got this. *Blake: Um and how do YOU know? *Donnie: Uh, I am the one who took cooking classes?! Like duh! *Blake: Um stop trying to one-up me. I got this. *points to 5 spices* ''Those ''are it! *Donnie: What? You didn't pick the right kinds- *Blake: Sh-ush! *Donnie: Ugh fiiine. Let's go! *runs* *Blake: follows* *--STARTING LINE-- *Don: And the 2nd plane has arrived! *Heo: Ugh! Those gals going DOWN! *Chwiis: Yas cracka'. *Heo: Um, dude, don't call me cracker. *Chwiis: K N*gger. *Heo: What the hell?! Stop! *Mirnish: Doesn't feel nice, HUH? *grabs tip* Okay, let's go Aqua. *Aqua: *nods and runs* *Darules: *grabs tip* yay we can make cheesy eggy sandwhiches! *Timmy Turner: *yanks tip away* STOP trying to be cute, we need to go! And that gag isn't even funny. *Darules: your not my supervisor! *Timmy Turner: Shut up! *Sean: Uh, I think we have to go eh! *JRO: I hate going. *Sean: And grab a tip! *JRO: I hate tips. *Sean: Yeah, uh, me too! *JRO: I hate you. *Sean: :( *grabs tip and runs* *Berry: *grabs tip and runs* *Flurry: *follows* *Wanda: *with RJ (aka her KFC)* Mmm, we get to put some spice on you! *runs* Hold on Timmy! *--SPICE CART-- *Kai: Give us the spice man! *Welly: Yeah dude, like now! *Kai: Ugh, this is taking sooo long. We were like, the third to arrive! *Ryan: Stop complaining brat! Be glad your not white like your partner, or I'd be after you BOTH! *CD: *nods* You guys are totes lame and supes embarassing honestly. *Ryan: Shush CD! I like, got this! *CD: *sighs* Whatevs. *Sean: *panting heavily* Woah, did we get here fast?! *Aqua: *running and knocks Sean over* Okay, hurry up! *Kai: *glaring before turning over to Youseff* HURRY. UP! Ugh! Whatever. *grabs five spices* Welly, let's GO! *Welly: *nods and runs* *--STARTING LINE-- *Don: And the last flight has arrived! *Izzy: *screaming* LET'S GO GO GO GO! *Epic: HURRY CB HURRRRRYYYYYYYYYYY! *Cabbage: *grabs tip* Spices, let's go. *he and Izzy go* *Solar: Ugh! I am so horny. *Lucina: Same... but there are no hotels here. :( *Solar: Life is so unfair! *Lucina: IKR. *Solar: ...but since we're here... GO NOW YOU WORTHLESS SHIT! GO. GO. GO! *Lucina: Uh um... *Solar: *slaps him and sprints with him in his arms* *FK: It's so hot... like SURVIVOR! OMG NO WAY! I am SUCH a genius. *KidLego: Quick! We need to go to the train station! *FK: What? *KidLego: THE FINISHLINE! Dumb dumb! *laughs* I am funny. Deez nuts! *laughs* What are THOOOOOOSE? *FK: TBH You are funny. *KidLego: IKR? *FK: Let's go! *runs* *Spirit: *grabs tip and runs* *X: *runs* *Semaj: *runs* C'mon Ty-Ty! Let's do this! Wheee! *Tyler: Yay! Rainbows and sunshine! *grabs tip and runs* *Semaj: The world is so pretty <3 *sprints* *--SPICE CART-- *Youseff: *spilling in spices* *Teams: *running* *Don: All the teams officially have got their spices and onto camels, and will make their way to their next cart, where they will DRINK it aka the soup! *--DESSERT-- *FK: I hate the desserttttt it's so hottttttt! *KidLego: Same! So dumb! Like, *points to sun* WHAT ARE THOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSE??? *Semaj: EEE! *skipping* *Tyler: Do you guys need some help? :D *KidLego: Help? Pfft! We are strong! *Chwiis: All men are song. Except gays. *Heo: Ha! Yeah! Cause that's sinful! *Chwiis: *nods* *Timmy Turner: Hey Wanda. How are you and your partner? *Wanda: Pretty awesome. *eats chicken leg* *Timmy Turner: Where is RJ? *Wanda: *chewing chicken leg* I am eating him. *Darules: does he taste like-- *Timmy Turner: HE DOES NOT TASTE LIKE CHEESY EGGY SANDWICHES!!!! *Darules: i was going to say chicken! your not my dad! *Timmy Turner: *rolls eyes* Whatever! *Wanda: *spits out bone at Timmy* oops sorry *Timmy Turner: OW! *Darules: haha timmy you are so brat *Timmy Turner: Shut up! *Darules: mean *Cabbage: *yawns and pants* I am so... drained... *Izzy: No, we have to keep going! *Cabbage: *sigh* I know. *Solar: *yanking Lucina by his ear* OMG Stop being so lazy hurry up! *Lucina: ;O *Solar: *gasps* We need to make it a soup and drink it! *Blake: *drinking his soup already* *Welly: *is drinking as well* *Blake: AHW! *clutches stomach* Damnnit! *Welly: *spits out some* Bleh... *Donnie: I TOLD you, Blake! *Kai: Take it like a man, Welly! *Blake: *coughing* Sh-shut it! *Bulba: *slowly drinking soup* *Ariel: C'mon, let's go girl, let's go! *clapping* *VUF: *gulping* Mmm, Tastes delicious. *Milk: Damn right! Now hurry up, We will claim first place! *Sean: *finished drinking* Yay we're done! *JRO: I hate being done. *Sean: We can go now, we're done! *JRO: ... *Sean: We are awesome dude! *JRO: ... *Sean: ... *JRO: I hate awesomeness. *runs* *Sean: *follows* *Blake: *finishes and coughs* Ugh... done... *Donnie: Okay, lets go! *Ryan: *slurps soup and chugs* Mmmmhmmm! Let's go CD. *CD: Okay. *runs* *VUF: Done. *Milk: K Let's go. *Bulba: Done! Whoo! *Ariel: KK, Woohoo! *Solar: *chugs drink* Done! >:) AHAHAHAHAHAHAH! *Don: Outcasts, 1st! Critics 2nd! Smartasses 3rd! 4th Mean Admins! and 5th Girly Girls! *Solar: *runs* Finished! :) *Lucina: *panting hard* Ow... *Solar: Shut up! *Don: 6th, Daters! *Solar: AHAHA YES BITCH! *punches Lucina* *Berry: *runs to carpet of completion* Phew! *Don: 7th Online Friends! *FK: *throws up on Carpet of Completion* Ugh... *Don: 8th Annoying Bitches! *Timmy, Darules, & Wanda: *run to carpet* Done! *Don: 9th Middles Schoolers, and 10th-- Uh. Wanda, where is RJ. *Wanda: OMG JEEZUS FINE! *turns KFC back to RJ* *RJ: *gasping for air* Finally! *Don: 10th, Twins. *Spirit: OMG X, hurry up! *X: Shut up! *Finn: hi *at Carpet of Completion* *Don: 11th, Foreigners! *Izzy: Ugh! Cabbage, we're taking WAY too long! *Cabbage: What should we do? *Izzy: Hmmm... *smirks* sabotage... *points to BBUK Fans* *CB: DRINK IT FASTER EPIC! *Izzy: Hi! *CB: Um what do YOU want?! *Izzy: I just want to say that, Don added another part... we have to go back to the Spice cart, again! *CB: What? Seriously? *Izzy: *nods* *CB: Ugh. I will. But damn, I am feeling sick. Oh. Can you get me a coconut over there? It'll probably help us feel better. *Izzy: Oh sure I guess! *CB: *nods* *Epic: *finishes drinking* Ah... We're done! *CB: Okay, let's go! *Cabbage: Huh? *CB: Oh um, ha, bye bye! *Tyler: *at Carpet* Me and Semaj are done! *Don: 12th Nice Guys! *Spirit: *arrives panting* We... We are *pants* done... *Don: 13th, the Arch Enemies! *Chwiis: Heo! You n*gga! You cr*cka! You takin so long! *Heo: BE QUIET! Why are you calling me that? I am your friend! *Chwiis: Shush and CHUG! *Aqua: *finishes drink* K Mirnish let's go hoe. *Mirnish: *runs with Aqua to Carpet* *CB: *walks onto carpet* Done! *Don: 14th, Social Justice Heroes! 15th, BBUK Superfans! *Kai: *yawning* Oh shit... I fell asleep! *Cabbage: *yelling too Izzy* They tricked us! *Izzy: *ontop of coconut tree* What?! *screams and clutches it tighter* I-I need help! *Cabbage: Well-- *Izzy: NOW! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! >:( *Cabbage: *looks down* Um, you can get down yourself. *Izzy: *gasps* What? I am your FRIEND! *Cabbage: You've been so mean... this whole time! *Izzy: What? *Cabbage: You keep wanting to sabotage... and you keep yelling at me... *Izzy: *frowns* Well... I want to win... ;( *Cabbage: You can win playing nice Izzy! *Izzy: I can? *Cabbage: *nods* You can! *Izzy: I-I... I CAN! *drops off and falls* OW...! *Cabbage: *gasps* *Kai: *crosses finish line with Welly* Yes! *Don: 16th Athletes! *Kai: Phew... *Chwiis: HEO WE ARE IN THE BOTTOM TWO! HURRY UP! *Heo: We are? *Chwiis: DON'T BE WEAK. YOU ARE A MAN! *Heo: Uh... *chugs* *Chwiis: GO! *Cabbage: *gasps* Izzy, c'mon! *Chwiis & Heo: *runs* *Izzy & Cabbage: *runs* *Chwiis & Heo: *runs* *Izzy & Cabbage: *runs* *Chwiis & Heo: *runs* *Izzy & Cabbage: *runs* *Chwiis & Heo: *runs* *Izzy & Cabbage: *runs* *Chwiis & Heo: *runs* *Izzy & Cabbage: *runs* *Chwiis & Heo: *runs* *Izzy & Cabbage: *runs* *Chwiis & Heo: *runs* *Izzy & Cabbage: *runs* *Chwiis & Heo: *runs* *Izzy & Cabbage: *runs* *Chwiis & Heo: *runs* *Izzy & Cabbage: *runs* *Chwiis & Heo: *runs* *Izzy & Cabbage: *runs* *Chwiis & Heo: *runs* *Izzy & Cabbage: *runs* *Chwiis & Heo: *runs* *Izzy & Cabbage: *runs* *Chwiis & Heo: *runs* *Izzy & Cabbage: *runs* *Chwiis & Heo: *runs* *Izzy & Cabbage: *runs* *Chwiis & Heo: *runs* *Izzy & Cabbage: *runs* *Chwiis & Heo: *runs* *Izzy & Cabbage: *runs* *Chwiis: *crosses finish line with Heo* Yes! Yes! Yes! *Heo: Woohoo! *Don: And the Sexists you are 17th! *Cabbage: *frowns* *Izzy: *sighs and tears well up in his eyes* This... this is... my fault... *Cabbage: Izzy, it isn't. We did just what we wanted to do. *smiles* Have a adventure. We grew as people... and we can share these memories... *Izzy: *smiles and wipes away tears* F-forever. :) *Best Friends: *hug eachother tightly* *Don: Sorry Best Friends, but... you are safe! This is a NEL leg! *Izzy: Yes! *Cabbage: Really?! Woohoo! *Don: Oh oops. Wrong script. Sorry. You HAVE been cut. :/ *Cabbage: Ahw... *Izzy: :( *CONF: THE BEST FRIENDS *Izzy: I LOVED this experience. *Cabbage: We grew as people, and as a friendship. :) *Izzy: We will cherish our friendship, and make sure I NEVER act irresponsible like this, again. *Cabbage: And I, I will stand up for myself more too! *Izzy: *sighs* *Cabbage: What's wrong? *Izzy: Nothing. It's just... I don't get why we have to walk home. :( *END Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts